


Coffee Run

by Kayzo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post V-Day, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Yes, the world is still mostly in shambles, but that doesn't mean there isn't a need for coffee.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Coffee Run

Sometimes it feels like the world bounced back from V-day a bit too fast. Humans have a great capacity to adapt and overcome; people are still going to their jobs, walking around the rubble, some still in casts, working with the people that had attacked them and that they’d attacked during the fray like it was nothing. But it's okay, because Daisy stopped waking up crying after the first week, and Mum stopped being wracked with guilt after the third, and Kingsman was picking up the other pieces, one at a time. 

One such piece was waiting for Eggsy as he got off the train. 

“Eggsy,” Harry greets, face half covered in white bandages.

“Should you really be up, Harry?” He couldn’t help himself. Ever since Harry got off the plane and back onto home soil, Eggsy had been a bit…protective. Daisy and Mum may be coping with this transition to a life post V-day; Eggsy may have another hang up or two.

Eggsy gets the distinct feeling that Harry would be rolling his eyes if he were the type, “I got shot in the head, I don’t have bloody Ebola.”

“Right, because getting _shot in the head_ is such a small thing, innit?” Eggsy can't stop himself from reaching out and taking hold of Harry’s jacket sleeve, just with a few fingers. He can pass it off as making sure Harry stays supported or some bullshit like that if questioned. He's a spy now, he’s good at lying.

Harry makes no comment, “It’s not the first time I’ve been shot, dear boy, and I doubt it will be the last.”

Eggsy certainly does not tighten his grip, staring at that point of false connection as if it will keep Harry safe.

“What’re you doing on this side of the place anyway, Harry?” Eggsy looks up, “Shouldn’t you be with Merlin deciding what poor place needs Kingsman the most next?”

“Well, yes, certainly, but I find myself bereft.”

Eggsy waits.

“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”

Eggsy makes a face, blurting; “ain’t you posh types all about your tea time?”

“While I’m sure that was meant in the kindest of ways,” Eggsy half shrugs, trying not to be embarrassed, “and does hold some basis in reality, I found myself quite taken with a popular coffee chain during my blessedly short stay in the United States.”

“You a Starbucks guy now?” Eggsy says with a bit of a laugh

“Heavens no,” Harry defends, “Dunkin’ Donuts.”

Eggsy blinks one before the realities of this moment slot into place and he has to hold his stomach from laughing so hard; “you…” he starts when he can finally get air, “you get _shot_ …everyone thinks your _dead_ , the whole world starts battling itself and then a bunch of heads _literally explode_ …and somewhere in there you become addicted to _Dunkin Donuts coffee_?”

Harry continues to stand regally, dressed in his three piece suit and shrouded in his posh aura, it’s so achingly familiar that it hurts Eggsy’s heart. 

“Are you coming then?”

“‘Course Harry,” Eggsy sobers. _I’d follow you into hell if only you’d ask_ he doesn’t say.

Harry nods once with assurance, like it wasn’t ever a real question to begin with; “Merlin requested Munchkins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic: ["I would kill for a coffee...litterally."](https://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/post/189710801780/drabble-challenge)
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!


End file.
